Sapphire Wish
by Lanrete
Summary: When one's a human, another a mermaid, destiny plays around to create a love story. Love that happens to be forbidden. UC. Slight FF HLE. 3rd chapter's up. R&R!
1. Frozen

C.I.T: This is the Disney's Little Mermaid mixed with something secret, if not I'll be giving the entire plot away. U/A/C, actually it's Clemi but she ends up with Ascot, (details later!) Hardly any H/L/E or F/F!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do you think the word 'disclaimer' appears here? I do not own Rayearth no matter how much I wanted to. Besides, I'm kinda broke at the moment and all I have *searches pocket* is a 7-months old chocolate. 'What? It's edible!' Argh, I'm going off track. On with the fic!  
  
A life destined never to be free...  
  
Umi dived deeper into the depths of the ocean. Her azure eyes reflected the beauty of the reefs. Different hues of colours mesmerized all that passed by. Different corals showed off their beauty by displaying all sorts of unique colours, shapes, designs, it was a dazzling sight. The thing that was the most noticeable, or beautiful however was the mermaid swimming by the corals ... Her silvery blue hair floated in graceful waves behind her. Her face was that of an angel, adorned with sapphire eyes and a pale complexion from not getting exposed to sunlight. Her tail was a bluish- silver, the scales reflecting the light, her willowy arms dressed in seaweed, her 'chest area' covered by her dark blue scales.  
  
Is that what I'm meant to be?  
  
Her azure eyes showed confusion in its depths. She was coming of age for marriage. 'Huh! So much for being the princess of the sea!' Her parents were forcing her to go through endless matchmaking sessions. She couldn't even decide her own destiny. She didn't want to be attached yet. Her life was good now, she didn't need some kind of husband to mess it all up. She was a tough cookie, she could handle anything... well almost. Except for that one thing mermaids or mermen feared most. To have a heart of ice. Even worse, to fall for a human!  
  
Eternal loneliness in the sea  
  
It was true then, wasn't it? She would be doomed to live by herself for the rest of her life. To have her heart frozen. She rather own a heart turned into Popsicle than marry those macho types. She couldn't even stand the thought of being close to them, how in the ocean was she suppose to marry them? When they weren't being macho they were such hentais'! The lustful looks gave her the creeps. She shuddered.  
  
How can I ever truly be me?  
  
She didn't want to dishonor her family. Royals were suppose to set a good example but she felt that the idea of marring someone she didn't even like to be an absolute nonsense. She had trouble convincing her parents though.  
  
+Flashback+  
  
"How was the date Umi?", her mother questioned.  
  
"Horrible. He was such a hentai!" she insisted.  
  
"Umi! They are just interested in you. Why is everyone you go out with either too macho or happens to be perverted?" she chided. She shook her head. "You are the only princess we have. You have to set an example for the rest of the country."  
  
"But okaa-san, in order to do that I have to marry someone I don't even like!"  
  
"Look at your father and I, we ended up fine, didn't we? You have a duty, Hime of Atlantis!"  
  
"Sometimes... I wish I wasn't a princess. Then it wouldn't matter so much if I married or not."  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that! I will not allow your heart to freeze!"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I rather have a frozen heart than a broken one?"  
  
"Go to your room Umi Ryuu! Now!"  
  
+End flashback+ (A/N: Ryuu means dragon and I decided that it would be a nice last name just a little different from her original one.)  
  
Friends and family by my side,  
  
She pictured the proud look on her parents' faces if she finally agreed to marry a worthy merman. She just couldn't do it. That kind of life would be meaningless.  
  
I simply can't feel satisfied.  
  
How could she lead a life like that? How in the sea could she lead a life like that? She rather die than live her days this way.  
  
A mermaid's heart freezes with age  
  
Once a mermaid reaches the age of 20 tidal seasons, she would have to consummate her marriage. Mermen have to do it by 25 tidal seasons. She was currently 18 tidal seasons. Which was pretty dangerous considering her heart was freezing away right this moment.  
  
Unless, for another, her heart sets ablaze  
  
She felt hopeless right now as she moped around her favourite spot in the whole sea. The rainbow corals didn't improve her mood at all. Deep down she didn't want a ice cube for a heart after all. Maybe, someday soon...  
  
Silently she wished... for a angel. To save her. Even mermaids believe in angels. She figured hers would be listening too.  
  
~God send me an angel from the heavens above  
  
Send me a angel to heal my freezing heart  
  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and all I could do was cry.  
  
Make it happen and wipe away the tears in my eyes.~  
  
A/N: Was it okay or just plain confusing? Just please let me know! About the U/C/A thing, it's definitely Clemi. But like I said, she ends up with Ascot. Just stick with me and you now what's going on. *Munches the chocolate* Readers: EW! C.I.T: You want it too? Here *breaks the chocolate in two* have one! Readers' sweat-drop. Some faints. C.I.T: Didn't know you like chocolate so much. No need to thank me. *continues munching chocolate* 


	2. Melting Ice

C.I.T: Thanks for the reviews!! The chocolate bar is finished now. *Readers look confused* Go see the crap on choccies in the first chappie. And the disclaimer ain't gonna appear again coz I always forget to put it there. The song is 'The Tide is High' by Atomic Kittens. Just for assurance, it is CLEMI (Clef is in his OVA form) but dear Umi ends up with Ascot. *Umi: HEY!* So on with the fic!  
  
Sapphire Wish.  
  
"Captain! There's a hole in the ship! We have to get out of here!" A flustered soldier reported to the composed captain who responded without batting an eyelid. His blue eyes stared stonily at the poor trembling soldier.  
  
"Get the princess to safety, NOW!" his order took the soldier by surprise.  
  
"But-"the pathetic figure sputtered.  
  
"Are you defying my orders?" the cold voice echoed.  
  
"Yes! Right away!" then the soldier scrambled off. Larfage shook his head. All this trouble, for what purpose? Love. Stupid thing actually, having to sacrifice so much for someone. But it was his duty to guard the Princess. So here he was. He went on deck himself to try and minimize the damage. He noted the fact that the Princess and Advisor Clef had left the boat safely and were heading with some of his crew, to shore with satisfaction.  
  
The water was entering, fast; they couldn't get the water out fast enough. Getting a bucket, he helped as well. The morale of the soldiers rose when they saw their captain working with them. Rather efficiently, they managed to evacuate most of the crew by the time the ship was sinking. Most. There was one more rowboat left and they barely made it before the ship sank. Larfage breathe a sigh with relief.  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed as he saw this gigantic wave heading above them, he couldn't protect the Princess from here. "Tsunami!" he heard several of them yelling. Did they think he was so blind that he couldn't see the huge thingy made out of water threatening to fall on them at any moment? As expected, the wave rolled over, water pounding on their heads, threatening to sink the pathetic row boats again.  
  
In the far off distance, his trained eyes picked up a scene he would never want to see again in his whole life. The very person he was supposed to protect falling off the boat. It seemed to be in slow motion as he replayed the scene over and over again. The fear flashing across Princess Emaurade's face as she slipped. How she fell out, how Clef caught her by the wrist. He dragged her back him but ended up falling in himself. A huge wave sending the boat far away to where he fell. Clef struggling, then disappearing beyond the turquoise waters.  
  
Clef's POV (Sorry if it's not too good. My first try. ^^;;)  
~The water was so cold... I could barely see as water entered my eyes, I tried and made out a couple of boats in the distance. They had abandoned me? I felt so alone, so tired, my body gave up struggling, it was useless anyway. Then all I saw was black. ~  
  
Umi who was still sulking among the Rainbow Corals, caught sight of something lavender then it was gone. Curiosity getting the better of her, she swam to find out what it was.  
  
~Never give up, never give up  
  
The tide is high but I'm holdin' on~  
  
Something was falling through the water, sinking. Umi swam swiftly to the unconscious figure. She stared at him entranced, he was taller than she was, his muscles clearing showing through his soaked shirt. Lavender fringe covered half his face. He had high cheekbones; several lines that made him look older ran across his forehead, his pale lips slightly parted. His skin was firm yet smooth like a baby, creamy like milk. She would remember this face for as long as she lived. Shaking her head, she got out of her momentary daze and tried to get him to the surface. He was so heavy, but the density of the water helped her. Struggling, frantically moving her tail, she dragged him up to a nearby cave. She got a better look at the stranger she just saved. He was obviously good looking but he looked worn, tired as if he has been constantly worrying over something.  
  
~I'm gonna be your number one  
  
I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that  
  
Oh no no! ~  
  
Tracing the fine features of his face with her trembling fingers, afraid to touch him, as if he wasn't really real. 'Could... could this be my angel?' she thought as she combed his silky lavender hair with her fingers. He sure did look like one. But one couldn't judge a book by its cover.  
  
~It's not the things you do that tease and hurt me bad  
  
But it's the way you do the things you do to me  
  
I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that  
  
Oh no no! ~  
  
He laid there very still, his lips turning blue. She looked at him, worried. Well, there was only one thing left to do. She had seen someone do this at a beach before, but the memory was vague. What she did remember made her blush. She placed her hands on his chest and pressed. Steadily, then lowering her head, her blue hair forming curtains around them, she placed her mouth on his and breathed. Continuing the process, she realised with a shock that she enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers. She can't be falling for him, not so fast. After all the guys she rejected, here she was, falling for this guy who just stumbled into her world. He coughed and her focus shifted back to him.  
  
~The tide is high but I'm holdin' on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one~  
  
She looked at him, smiling. He was okay now! His eyes fluttered and looked up at her. "Where am I? Who are you?" She blushed faintly but refused to answer. "Are you an angel?"  
  
"Angel? Good heavens no, I'm a human." Human. The word hit her like a ton of bricks; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her world came crashing down on her. She had just saved a human! How was that possible? They were the ones responsible for killing so many of her kind, polluting the sea, using it like a rubbish bin. She shuddered. A human. Maybe he wasn't so bad like they said, maybe he would help them? She knew she was trying to find excuses. She had fallen hard for this 'jerk'. Fantastic, and she thought finding someone to marry was the worst of her problems. However, he passed out again, probably to tired to stay conscious. She knew what she had to do, for saving a human was already bad enough, to be associated with one... "Goodbye, angel or human, whoever you are." she finished sadly as she plunged into the darkness of the sea.  
  
~The tide is high but I'm holdin' on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
Number one... Number one... Number one...~  
  
Tears shimmered as they left her eyes, for now she wanted to be as far way from him as possible. Why bother to try? She knew it was forbidden to fall for a human. She thought love was silly but she never knew how much until this very moment. She was one of those who scoffed at the notion of 'till death do us part' her parents were so mushy with each other that it made her sick to imagine herself saying things like, 'Honey-dove or my one and only love.'  
  
~Every girl wants you to be her man  
  
But I'll wait right here, till it's my turn  
  
I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that  
  
Oh no no!~  
  
Meanwhile almost everyone was busy looking for Advisor Clef. Larfage feared the worst and was mentally prepared. Princess Emaurade couldn't stop crying and truth be told she was getting on his nerves.  
  
~Every time that I get the feeling  
  
You give me something to believe in  
  
Every time that I got you near me  
  
I know the way I want it to be~  
  
A village girl followed her twin when she suggested, "Hey I'm going to the caves to look for your earring okay? She was surprised to find someone in the caves, "Hey Sierra, help me bring him to our cottage!"  
  
"On one, two three!" and they managed to drag him to their cottage in the woods, The Forest of Silence. Both of them looked after him, with tender loving care. But still he slept. "I'm not an angel," he murmured occasionally, frowning.  
  
~But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now  
  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
  
And I know I can take the pressure  
  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure~  
  
Umi Ryuu stared at the mirror. An identical image stared stonily back. She shook her head, as if to clear it. It was three days now, and she wondered how he was doing. She saw someone bringing him back, he should be safe now. Feeling a pang on her heart as she remembers his face. His amazing blue eyes that could have rivaled hers, the wisdom and momentary confusion behind them and she sighed.  
  
~The tide is high but I'm holdin' on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
The tide is high but I'm holdin' on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one~  
  
'I can't go on like this.' Then she made an decision. It was a stupid decision, a really dumb one. She wanted to become human. She left, in search of Alcyone, the sea witch. Leaving behind a handwritten note for her parents.  
  
~Number one  
  
Number one  
  
Number one~ Tsunami means big tidal wave I think... Coz nami means wave, but big is okii. Please tell me if I'm wrong.  
  
Response to reviews,  
  
Aranami-koi: Many hugs to you too! But about killing Umi-chan... Well, lets just say I can't give away the plot just yet... ^-^;;;  
  
Firiel11: Hehe... Thanks! ^o^  
  
angel.w1ng: Clemi, definite clemi. So don't worry about Asmi here. I won't say Asmi is blah though  
  
hyper*italian*gurl: Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!! *bows*  
  
RuByMoOn17: Uh, something like that, but not really. But this IS a clemi fic alright.  
  
Yume no Kokoro: You shall see it very soon! Thanks for your review! Update your fic soon kay?  
  
T.L.Y.Y: Point taken. Sorry if I updated this too slow. But I have been updating my other stories, so I haven't been lazing around exactly. Thanks for the compliment! 


	3. Closer

A/N: GOMEN minna-san! I'm SO SO SO sorry I'm late! Blame it on school and all the homework, or my activities, junior police or even me trying out for cheerleading! Anyway I'm SO sorry... please forgive me? This song is... Waiting for tonight by Jennifer Lopez. I think the lyrics fit. At least I hope so. Hope you guys like it and share your comments or critics! ^o^ Oh yeah, Ascot finally appears! Happy Valentine's Day! I had a great one! I'm also looking for an beta-reader or editor...  
  
Sapphire Wish.  
  
"Relax. You're going to be fine, I'll transport you to the surface world after your transformation." a soft voice reassured her.  
  
She breathed shakily and managed a wobbly smile. "It tickles." she said finally. Umi laid flat on a dining table. It had sunk into the ocean depths as far back as she remembered. True, it was rotten and not exactly the steadiest thing in the world, but... it was better than attempting such a task on the belly of a whale. She laughed at the absurdity of the idea; she was being silly. 'I am actually looking forward to becoming a human!' The mere thought marveled her.  
  
~Waiting for tonight Like a movie scene In the sweetest drama I've pictured us together~  
  
It wasn't so far back that she would rather marry a jerk than be a human. Yet here she was, because of him. A blush crept onto her cheeks, the same way a bud blossoming into a flower would turn beautiful. Long raven locks streaked with sapphire ones as Alcyone prepared herself for the ritual.  
  
"Here goes." she muttered taking Umi's hand. She was lying next to Umi on the damn table; a whale's belly would have been more comfortable right now. Their hair and hands intertwined, she began chanting,  
  
"Spirits of the Sea Guiding the people through all trials Set the desires free Let her wish come real and true  
  
Long have we forsaken This distance race, which brings pain Now, here lays a person Willing to be slain.  
  
She who wishes to change into a human, Ryuu Umi, waits for your signs.  
  
Come forth, we wait for your guide."  
  
Thousands if not hundreds of twinkling lights appeared above them. Umi gasped. She squeezed Alcyone's hand tighter that the older mermaid had to fight down an urge to yelp in pain. The lights swirled and formed beautiful patterns, intricate ones. Then they started to form words in the old and mysterious language, the ancient mer-tongue. As a royal she had learnt how to read words like this. Still it felt different from this, the words she had learnt didn't glow. She raised her hand to try and touched one of the many lights; it darted past her fingers and landed gingerly on her palm.  
  
~Now to feel your lips On my fingertips I have to say it's even better Then I ever thought it could possibly be It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free~  
  
"They're never caught, only if they wish to be felt, then will you be able to," Alcyone whispered. Umi smiled back. She understood now. They were sacred.  
  
The lights dimmed, it was as if a giant spotlight had suddenly gone out, the effect daunting. However the sole light on her hand danced around her twinkling. Then it was gone. Umi understood the message. They had agreed to turn her into a human, but she was never to return the sea. She nodded, to show she agreed.  
  
A strange weightless feeling spread from her fingertips to the rest of body, she felt like she was floating. She suddenly felt drowsy and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She was floating! Then, a wave of exhaustion took her by surprise as she passed out.  
  
By the time she woke up, she saw a pair of emerald eyes staring at her behind brown bangs. His eyes widened. She looked down to see that she had legs! They were beautiful as they came, sleek, fit, taunt and tantalizingly sexy. She jumped around on the beach, promptly realizing she didn't know how to make use of her 'legs' yet as she landed heavily on her bum. "Ow!" she groaned.  
  
He turned his head away; his cheeks flamed scarlet. "Aren't you going to help me up?" He turned around at that comment, and swiftly turned back again.  
  
"I would...if- if you would wear something!" But by then, he realized, there was no answer. He glanced back, that girl shouldn't be over 17 at most, she was really pretty, with her blue eyes, 'angel eyes' he thought, and her hair, it was like a cascading waterfall, flowing down her slender shoulders.  
  
"Hey... Hey! Can you say something?" He pondered and decided to sneak another look at her face. 'She fell asleep?' he thought, incredulous.  
  
He removed his outer layer of clothes and he used it to cover her. Scooping her up delicately, so as not to wake her up, he brought her back to Caldina's home. His home. She looked like she had nowhere else to go.  
  
He attracted many curious gazes on the way back, but no one said anything. Everyone feared him. He just understood wild beasts and were friends with them, but the rest of the village folk saw him as a threat. They despised him and forbade their children to go near him, he knew better than to be saddened by this fact. Yet, secretly, he yearns to be accepted. Caldina was one of the few people who actually understood him. For that, he was grateful.  
  
~From all of my sadness The tears that I've cried I have spent all my life wasting away~  
  
"Angel..." she murmured, leaning closer towards him. He blushed, but said nothing. He liked the way she called him 'angel', he knew he was being shallow, yet this girl made him feel so special like no one else ever did. She nestled in his embrace and he found himself holding her closer to him. His already flaming cheeks, turned even redder than possible.  
  
~Tender words you say Take my breath away~  
  
"My, my! Look what you've got there, Ascot! Have you been naughty?" greeted Caldina winking conspiringly.  
  
"I... I.. But, I met her today, noth- nothing happened!" he spluttered helplessly. She giggled. "I know that, ya too innocent, I think you better place her on the bed first, she looks exhausted." she added as an after thought.  
  
He took her advice. Somewhere, several meters off, a bewildered Clef awoke to meet two pair of golden brown eyes.  
  
"Am I seeing double?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. He attempted to sit up; two pairs of hands helped him up. 'Guess my eyes are working fine.' he thought.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked as soon as his vision grew clearer. His head still ached and the constant pain posed some distraction. "You're in the Mist village." two voices replied in unison. They were twins!  
  
His mind vaguely registered these facts as he remembered the drowning incident and something to do with angels and alluring sapphire eyes. They were truly a brilliant blue, like the sea and sky.  
  
"Do you know the way back to the capital? The Cephiro Castle?" his heart sank as they both looked rather lost. "We have no need to go to the Castle, only important people stay there, simple folk like us are contented here."  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself, call me Clef. And both of you are...?" his voice trailed on. "Presea." she answered simply. "I'm a weapon smith."  
  
"I'm Sierra. I'm a healor." she followed suit. Great, he was now weak and lost. He was grateful for being alive and he also badly wanted to know the owner of those mysterious eyes, but he has to find the 'Prince' first. That Prince of theirs wasn't even known until an ancient scroll tucked in the hilt of an broken sword in their armory. Princess Emaurade had gone on this wild goose chase ever since she found out. She wanted to find her brother but also because she wanted to give up her throne to him. She was a benevolent ruler, but not a wise one. But the main point was, she wished to marry Zagato, and she knew very well that she could only choose the country or her love.  
  
~Love me now and leave me never Found a sacred place Lost in your embrace I want to stay like this forever~  
  
"Thanks for everything, Presea, Sierra. I would like to have a drink of water, is that okay?" The one named Sierra, or so he thought, left to bring the water.  
  
He stared steely into Presea's eyes. "I have another request."  
  
~I think of the days where the sun used to set On my empty heart, all alone in bed Tossing and turning~  
  
"Speak your mind." she replied smiling. "She won't be for long..." he thought briefly as he moved in and, kissed her.  
  
~Emotions were strong I knew I had to hold on~  
  
Ascot held her hand tight, next to his heart. She smelt so good, like the ocean spray. Her hair was really as soft and silky as it looked. His finger weaved in and out of her glorious hair; he combed it gently, lifting her fringe off her face. She sighed contently.  
  
He smiled at her. He didn't know why, but being next to her, gave him this special feeling that he never wanted to lose.  
  
~Waiting for tonight When you would be in my arms Waiting for tonight I've dreamt of this love so long Waiting for tonight...~  
  
A/N: Oh, oh, it looks like our couple here has a sticky situation to go through, right? Why did Clef kiss Presea? Is Ascot ever going to let Umi go? Will Clef remember who Umi is? Will Umi ever find him?  
  
All this in Chapter four! Watch out!  
  
My thank-you list:  
  
Cutie Eskimo-Yep! I didn't forget you; your fics are really sweet! And I'm from S'pore too! Um...I can't tell you if Clef dies... spoil the plot! Anyway, it's something like your fic, the plot of Fruits Basket. I love Yuki!!  
  
Aranami-koi-Oki! Thank-u for the nami explanation! Hmm... My Japanese isn't too fantastic *sweatdrops*, I know, thanks for the compliment!  
  
T.L.Y.Y-Thanks for your compliments! By the way, the ending is not for at least another 3 chapters? This is one of my shorter fics.  
  
Vanilla Fox-Um- Are u still going to Fushigi Finale? And I'm studying in the MOELC on Monday and Wednesday, how about you? Thanks for all the compliments! ^^  
  
midnightoasis-You're pretty close though! I mean your guess; I'm not exactly going to follow the plot of Disney's Little Mermaid. Thanks for saying the fic is interesting, it means a lot to me.  
  
Firiel11-Oh goody! At least I have one supporter no matter whatever direction it goes, Clemi or Asmi! Thanks!  
  
a n g e l. w 1 n g: Gomen I'm late again!!!! I'm so sorry! And u can go ahead and exclaim all you want! Here's the update u wanted! Hope you like it!  
  
Yume no Kokoro- Thanks for following this ficcy! I'm glad that u have updated! I love that ficcy, especially Shimuzu, wait, haven't I said this before? 


End file.
